Songs
by CheeryBroody
Summary: MV Rocker, SB Actress, They met during college and became best friends, they both love each other, but what will happen when they tell each other?


Sum: Syd's an actress and Vaughn's the lead singer of a band. They both love each other but don't know the other does. What will happen when they find out?

A/N:

The way this story will work is that one song will be the main theme of a chapter. All the songs are NOT mine, and neither are the characters. All the songs that Vaughn sings, writes, or says he sings belong to other bands. This is my first fic, so please r&r, any little bit helps.

PS at the end of every chapter there will be a song that will be the theme for the next chapter, hope that's not confusing.

**Song: Hawthorne Heights's "Silver Bullet"**

"Hey Syd." I said through the phone.

"Vaughn, don't you have a show?"

"Not for another few minutes, I just wanted to call and see how you were doing, we haven't talked in a few days."

"It's only been a day since I last called, if I didn't know any better I could swear you had a crush on me." I could hear her smile over the phone.

The truth of the matter is that, yes I do have a crush on her, heck I probably love her, but I can't act on it. She is my best friend, always has been, and I don't want to lose that if something goes wrong with between us. She being an actor and me being a singer, we don't get to see each other as much as we would like, but we still talk everyday, sometimes most of the day.

"Mike, I have to go finish a scene, call me when the show is over, ok?"

"Don't I always? Bye."

"Bye, have a good show." And with that, she hung up.

Putting my phone down, I started my vocal warmups, thinking of her the whole time. Why can't I just tell her how I feel. I do through my songs, but she doesn't seem to get it. Does she feel the same way I do? I want to be with her, but if something goes wrong, I'll probably never see her again, and I can't lose her.

"Mike, you ready?" My best friend and road manager Eric Weiss said as he peeked in my room.

"Yeah man, I'll be out in two."

"Let me guess, you just got off the phone with her?"

"Who?"

"Don't give me that Mike, I can see it all over your face. Every time you call Sydney, you get this really goofy smile on your face, when will you just admit you like her and get it over with. It will free you."

"You get the same look when you are done talking to Nadia." I said with a little anger in my voice.

"Yeah, but she knows how I feel about her. Don't get mad at me either, I'm just trying to help." he said throwing his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to ruin the way things are between us if she doesn't feel the same."

"The way she looks at you, I don't think that will be a problem." With that he left.

"What the hell does that mean?" But of course I knew what it meant. I think he said she feels the same way about me that I do about her.

Running out the door I find Eric almost to the stage.

"Yo, when's the next show?" I ask.

" Besides the one in five minutes, Saturday. Why?"

"Get me a flight to LA asap." Today is Wednesday, so, if I left after the show, I would have two days to get back, more than enough time.

"Are you going to do what I think your going to do?" He said with a huge smile on his face. He never used to be this mushy, but ever since he and Nadia started seeing each other she's changed him for the better.

"You'll just have to wait and see, but you can't tell Nadia I'm going, this has to stay between us. Oh, have a car waiting for me." With that I walked on stage.

The show was both long and short. Show's had always gone by very fast in the past because of the adrenalin, but today, I couldn't wait to go home and see Sydney.

"Thanks, we've been "Phoenix" and you've been great. See you next time Colorado." I walked off stage to an Eric hi-five.

"You leave in two hours, and you have to be in Seattle BY NOON ON SATURDAY! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, am I taking the private jet?"

"Yes, I thought you might have a guest on your way back. Just promise me one thing, bring Nadia if you bring Syd."

"I promise."

With that I went to the tour bus to tell the guys I would see them in Seattle on Saturday, and to pick up my bags. Getting on the plane, I immediately started making mental notes of what I needed to do. After getting to a cruising altitude and being told we'd be in LA in 7 hours (A/N I think, I've never actually done it.) I pulled out my phone and called Nadia, even though I didn't want to tell her, I needed her help.

"Nadia." She said as she picked up.

"Hey, It's Mike"

"Mike, is everything Ok?"

"Everything's fine, but I need advice."

"What is it."

"I need to tell Syd how I feel, how's the best way?"

"Oh my God Mike, that's great. First, how about dinner just the two of you somewhere secluded?"

"Sounds good, but where?"

"How about the beach behind your house, like a picnic? You can make dinner, and sit in the sand. Syd will be so happy after you tell her, she always has this look after you talk to her that says it all."

"You and Eric are just alike. Oh, speaking of Eric, do you and Syd have anything planned this weekend?"

"No, why?"

"Just, whatever you do keep it open. Thanks Nadia, please don't tell Syd."

"Don't worry, I won't. Mike, good luck, not that you will need it.

"Bye Nadia."

"Bye Mike.

The rest of the flight went without a hitch. I got home at about 6 A.M. and went strait to bed, tired as hell, and wanting to get enough sleep for tonight.

**Next time: Hawthorne Heights's "Blue Burns Orange"**

Remember R&R please!


End file.
